The Prestigious Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy
by Everything Will Be For Nothing
Summary: Kim Crawford has finally been accepted to the BWMAA, a school for the most elite karate students. Kim beats the self centered, cocky, and best student Jack Brewer on her first day which leaves the entire school speechless. They are selected as partners for the big tournament against the Black Dragons Academy which doesn't sit well with Jack's ex Donna. Can she handle all of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't updated AKICS! I will try my best to update it tomorrow, but I just got this idea and I refuse to let it get away from me. So I hope you guys like it and review your thoughts about it!**

* * *

I look out the window looking for the slightest sign of _Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy_. I've been doing karate since I could walk, and I've trained my whole life for this. I've tried countless times since the 8th grade to get accepted to BWMAA, but every year until last year they've said the same thing. "_You're not ready. Although you are a black belt, you have a lot more room to improve until you're ready. The elite of the elite go here Kim, and you're just not ready."_ And after my last try out last year, I was finally accepted my Senior year.

Bobby Wasabi is a high school and college for students who have focused on martial arts their entire lives, and only the best, of the best, of the best go there. Everyone must be a black belt when they try out, and must spar with one of the senseis in front of a select group of senseis and alumni. During that spar, they will evaluate you on your skill, agility, and fighting techniques, along with your strengths and weaknesses. After countless auditions, trying out becomes more and more difficult and pressure-filled. Nothing is ever easy at Bobby Wasabi, I know that from experience.

I look up from my phone and am complete awe in the sight before me. After years and years or try outs, my dream is now a reality. I slowly get out of the car and make my way to the trunk to grab my luggage.

"Kim, honey, do you have everything?"

"Yeah, I do mom, thanks."

"Don't be nervous. You'll do great. Call me tonight alright?"

"Of course mom, I love you."

"I love you too. Now get on inside before you're late!"

My mom kisses me goodbye, and I head inside the main building.

"New here huh Blondie?" I hear a voice say behind me.

"Yeah, and I have a name."

"You gonna tell me?"

"Nope. I don't wanna know yours, so I'm not telling you mine."

"Feisty huh? I like that. My name is Brewer, Jack Brewer." He says extending his hand out. I finally see him. That cocky smile, shaggy brown hair, light brown chocolate eyes, he's also well built, and it's obvious girls fawn over him. _He just radiates cockiness._

"This isn't a James Bond movie, and you're still not getting my name. Maybe if you got over yourself I'd tell you, but looks like that's not happening. So, hopefully I won't see you around Jack." I say pushing him out of my way. I glance back and see that he's standing there in shock. Obviously that was a first. I continue to make my way over to the main building.

I've always been unaffected by guys like that. I've had my fair share of cocky jocks trying to feel me up or get a date with me, but I'm just not into that. Most of my old high school figured that I was playing hard-to-get when it's just all in my personality which caused quite a bit of drama but I've never really cared about it, I had karate to focus on. Sometimes my friends weren't very accepting because I am blonde, a girl, and black belt, but hey, not everyone's gonna like you, so might as well do whatever you want.

When I reach the office, the sectarian looks up as if she's expecting me and hands me my class schedule, keys, and map of the buildings. She suggest I make my way over to my dorm and meet my roommates first before anything. I agree, because I really wouldn't want to carry my bags around, and a few friends would be nice.

* * *

I knock on the door, and I'm greeted by a petite, light brown haired girl with glasses.

"Hi, I'm Julie! You must be our new roommate! Come in!" Julie says excitedly. I smile shyly at her and drag my bags in while she holds the door wide open.

"I'm Kim." I say extending my hand, and instead of a handshake she hugs me. At first I feel awkward at the sudden sign of affection, but I return the hug anyway. She seems really sweet.

"Sorry about Julie. She's a hugger. I'm Grace." Julie blushes, I turn around and see a brunette with hazel eyes and hair in a high pony tail extending her hand out.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm Kim." I say gladly shaking Grace's hand.

"Sorry but you're gonna have to take the bed in that corner over there, Julie and I have been in those bunk beds Freshman year, and we don't exactly wanna move our stuff around." Grace says apologetically.

"I completely understand, and I don't mind. I'm just glad I finally got in." I say as I begin to unpack my things.

"Donna Tobin used to stay with us until she _finally_ moved demanding she can't stay in a room with losers like us, when we're all like three belts above her. I don't know how she even got in!" Julie exclaims in frustration.

"Julie calm down. It's cause her _daddy_ bought her way in. You know how those stuck up rich kids are. Especially Donna and Jack." Grace says.

"Wait, Jack Brewer?" I ask suddenly.

"You met Jack Brewer?!" They both say in complete shock.

"Yeah. He's a complete asshole." I say in annoyance.

"Wow Kim, I like you even more than I thought I did. Every single girl at this school, well except for us three now, are obsessed over him. But, they all can't do anything about it cause he's dating Donna. The perfect couple, meant to be, type of thing." Grace explains.

"Well why aren't you two phased? You guys have been here longer than I have, three years to be exact, but according to what Grace's said, you guys must like someone else?" I say curiously.

"Well, actually, I have a boyfriend. His name is Milton Krupnick, and he's one of Jack's _smarter, nicer_ friends. And Grace over there, who's as red as a tomato I might add, has had a crush on Jack's best friend Jerry Martinez since freshman year." Julie explains as if I should know those things already.

"The best friend of the cocky asshole? Interesting Grace." I say jokingly. She just rolls her eyes, and she and Julie look over my schedule.

"Looks like we have all our classes together Kim." Grace says.

"Darn! Why am I the only girl taking _all_ AP classes!" Julie groans.

"Because no one is as smart as you, and these are all actual school subjects. Kim doesn't get her karate schedule until they've seen her actually spar one of the students. Sparring a sensei is different from sparring a student. And since you are new, Kim, you'll most likely spar Jack sometime today because he's the best in the Senior class."

"Wait, because I'm _new_ I have to spar with Jack because he's the best student?!"

"That's what Grace just said Kim."

"Oh and Kim, if Donna hears that you're better than her, you're immediately on her bad side and drama just happens. Just warning you..."

"Grace you're just full of warnings aren't you?!"

"It's called looking out for a friend."

"Guys, I think we should go grab some breakfast while there's still food. You know how it is when the populars get there, plus we have the entire high school to deal with." Julie says.

Grace and I agree, and I hurriedly put the rest of my clothing and belongings away, promising to begin decorating once the day is over. Our dorm is actually farther than I thought from the dining hall, but I don't mind because Grace and Julie continue telling me about school and how the schedule's really tiring because of karate, what teachers are understanding and which ones aren't so understanding, and the drama going on. Apparently Jack and Donna have been the school "it" couple since freshman year, but everyone notices how rocky their relationship has become the past year. Jerry and Milton have told Grace and Julie about how unhappy Jack is with a girl like Donna and wants someone different, someone who isn't clingy like her. Julie believes that the real Jack is just hiding behind some facade, but Grace doesn't buy any of it. Frankly, I'm not sure I do either.

* * *

When we arrive at the dining hall, its more spacious than I expected, but nonetheless it's still extremely crowded. Grace, Julie, and I push through a few crowds before we can actually slide our student IDs and grab some food. After about fifteen minutes of searching for a place to sit, we see a free table next to a window. As we're about to put our food down, a girl, who I assume is Donna, shoves her plate of food in front of ours, and her little posse takes a seat at the table. This infuriates me, and when I'm just about to tell her off, Julie and Grace reassure me that a time will come when I can take my anger out on her during a spar, and that we'll just find another table. After about another fifteen minutes, and I'm positive our food is cold, we find a table in the back, and take a seat and begin to eat.

I look up to ask Grace a question but I see her eyes widen in shock as she looks behind me. Curiosity getting the better of me, I look back and roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Grace! You're friends with Jack's newest mamacita?!" The Latino who I assume to be Jerry asks Grace. I answer before Grace can even get in another word.

"First of all, I'm not Jack's mamacita, and second of all, what the hell do you want Jack?" I say bitterly.

"Woah, a little hostile there don't you think?" Jack says with a smirk.

"Since when would you wanna eat with us? Your girlfriend's over there. Milton, Jerry, and Eddie can sit with us, but we don't need your cocky ass over here." Grace says glaring at Jack. Well Grace can get sassy.

"Correction: Ex-girlfriend." Jack says.

"Well that explains why she's bitchier than ever." Julie mutters.

"I give you till the end of the day before you take her back." Grace says somewhat knowingly.

"That won't be happening, I think I've found someone else." Jack says winking at me. I just roll my eyes in response. I would answer, but Grace takes care of that while Milton and Julie are in their own little world.

"You won't be making Kim one of your hit and run victims."

"Kim? So that's your name." Jack says ignoring Grace's comment.

"Julie, Grace and I are going to head to the dorm, do you wanna come?" I ask completely ignoring Jack's presence.

"No it's alright guys, Milton and I have some schoolwork we need to figure out. I'll meet you guys there." Julie says politely. Grace and I nod in understanding and head towards the door. We put our plates by the trash bins, and I'm about to head out the door when I feel someone grab my shoulder, and by instinct, I flip them.

"Ow! Shit! I didn't think a girl, let alone a blonde like you, have those kinds of reflexes or strength." Jack says in surprise.

"Damn Kim! I've been taking karate for years, and I still don't have reflexes like that!" Grace also smirks.

"Well, it's kinda grown on me.. I've been able to do that since I was eight." I say smugly.

I leave Jack alone, and grab Grace who's still in awe at what I just did. I ignore all the speechless faces looking at me, and I drag her to our dorm hoping that I didn't get us lost. I'm relieved when we finally arrive at our dorm. The walk took a bit longer getting back than getting there due to the fact that I was dragging Grace.

"Kim! Do you have any idea what you just did?!" Grace says in shock once we're in the room.

"Uh, I flipped Jack?" I say, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes you did! No one has ever been able to do that. EVER. Even if people tried to take him by surprise, they'd end up being the one flipped. Jack's undefeatable! Well, he was."

"Wait, so what your saying is..."

"If you do that again later, in your real spar against Jack, you'll be officially the best student in the school."

"Wait so let me get this straight, I'm sparring in front of the same senseis, but just against Jack this time?"

"Hehehe, actually it's in front of the entire Senior class at assembly tonight..."

"I'M DOING WHAT NOW IN FRONT OF THE SENIOR CLASS?!"

"KIM! Calm down! I'm sure it's just to see how well you do under pressure! I'm sure you'll be fine!"

"Grace you don't understand! It took me years of auditioning to finally get accepted here, and I thought I would just be fine from there! I didn't know I would have to end up actually sparring the best student to be decided what karate class I'm put in!"

"Well the way classes are decided aren't by belt anymore, but I'm positive which degree you are still matters, everyone here is a black belt, well except Donna, and so the senseis consider us all 'equals' which is never gonna be the case. Our karate classes are sorted by our strengths and weaknesses, and we never really see what they truly are until we spar against an 'equal'. It's really complicated..."

"But why in front of our entire class?"

"Entertainment purposes I guess, and like I said, how well you do under pressure!"

"I never do well under pressure! That's why it took years of auditioning. If you thought the first audition was pressure filled, try doing another four. The pressure just got worse and worse." I say practically whispering.

"Look Kim, after seeing what you did to Jack, I know you'll do great. Sure everyone thinks he's amazing, but after what you did, he's probably in shock and still can't get over it. You hurt his pride, and that's something no one's been able to do. You should be really proud of yourself. You've accomplished quite a lot already."

"Thanks Grace, that means a lot. I honestly didn't know I still had that reflex. I haven't exactly used it in a while." I say with a somewhat sad smile.

"Well, we do have a few hours before the assembly, what do you say we go to the gym and get our spar on, that way you'll be all warmed up and ready to go?"

"Sounds good. You know what, thanks Grace. I can't wait until I kick Brewer's cocky ass."

"Kim that was not a wise choice of words."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! Plus, you were the one who thought that not me!" I say with a smirk. Grace just rolls her eyes. We both change and head to the gym. Maybe this spar won't be as bad as I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

My anxiety was really getting to me while waiting for 8PM to come around. Sparring against Grace was fun, but she wasn't enough of a challenge for me. Even I was surprised when she threw a punch and I instantly flipped her like she was nothing. But she did help me get loosened up and ready for my spar which was in half an hour.

"Kim? Kim! KIM!" Grace yelled, grabbing my attention.

"Sorry grace I'm just really nervous for this spar I mean what if Jack's been practicing all this time too?" I say worriedly.

"Kim, seriously, there's nothing to worry about, I've seen him spar. You've got this alright? Come on, it's 7:30. We should head over to the auditorium now." Grace says trying to calm my nerves. I put on my sweatshirt and black free runs, and we're out the door. Julie said she would just meet us there since she's with Milton.

The walk over was full of Grace reassuring me that everything was fine, and me trying to get my breathing back down to normal. Before I know it, we're inside, and Julie's waving us over showing that there are seats saved for Grace and me. We make our way through the huge crowds trying to reach our seats, and after many 'excuse mes' 'pardon mes' 'get your ass out of the ways' we finally reach the seats Julie saved for us.

"Thanks Julie it's really sweet of you to- Brewer? What are you doing here?!"

"I'm in your class Crawford, and we're sparring remember?"

"Oh, trust me, I've tried to forget. But the thought of flipping you like I did earlier makes it so much more bearable." I say with a smirk, which leaves him speechless once again. I take my seat next to Julie making sure to send Jack one of my famous death glares before I sit down, and Grace and Jerry do this awkward shy smile thing that obviously shows how much they like each other.

"Pst! Grace! The sexual tension between you two is killing me. I swear, if you two don't start dating within the next few days, mark my words, I will make sure it happens."

"Kim you're one to talk! You obviously don't see your sexual tension between you and Jack."

"What?! Me and Brewer?! That's because there is none!"

"Da Nile ain't just a river in Egypt hun." I roll my eyes and shoot Grace a 'this-isn't-over' look because the assembly is just about to start. All my anxiety left my body the moment I saw Jack, and was replaced with annoyance, anger, and hate.

"He-hello? Is this thing on?! Oh yes hello Senior Class of the one and only Bobby Wasabi Martial Academy!" Bobby Wasabi says into the microphone. He gets a response of wolf whistles and cheers from our entire class.

"Now, settle down, children, settle down. I am here to talk to you all about a quick overview of your Senior year here, and the Big Tournament against the Black Dragon Academy." At the mention of the Black Dragons, the class erupts in a chorus of 'boos' and a few curse words which makes me wonder why I haven't heard of them. I tune out Bobby and ask Grace for an explanation.

"Pssssht, Grace!"

"What? And make it quick he's going to talk about Prom!"

"Really? Prom? I never pegged you as one of those girls Grace." I say trying to hold my laugh back.

"Oh shut up! Hurry up what do you wanna know?"

"Who are the Black Dragons and what tournament?"

"Well, the Black Dragon Academy is our arch rival. They're a karate academy, but not just any academy, that is school is full of stuck up, self centered, horrible people who think they're so much better than us even though every tournament against them we've beaten them. That's not the only thing either, they play extremely dirty. One year, their best students Frank and Brad Wolfe, broke Jack's leg and Jerry's arm, making sure they couldn't compete. That didn't work out so well though because against what everyone said he competed anyway, and we barely won."

I was speechless after what Grace told me. These Black Dragons seem really scary. I try to get the thought of them out of my mind and focus back on Bobby Wasabi.

"Yes, and this year, the tournament has added a partner rule where two students will be selected as partners and will compete against who ever the Black Dragons have chosen as partners. Partners will be announced later on, as the tournament is in the beginning of May. Now as for your Senior Prom, that will be held in a secret location revealed later in the year, but what I can say is that Prom will be held on May 21st. Now for the main event tonight. I'm sure you have met the newest addition to your Senior Class, Miss Kim Crawford." He motions for me to stand up, and I have no choice but to stand because it was Bobby Wasabi! You don't just not do what he told you to do. I stand up and I see Jack laughing his ass off at my embarrassment, I shoot him a death glare that shuts him up. I sit down after I give a quick wave, and Bobby starts talking again.

"Yes, thank you Miss Crawford. Now, as we all know that Miss Crawford is new, she will be sparring the best student in your class Mister Jack Brewer. Now if you two will please make your way over to the stage and prepare for your spar. You may both bring one friend." Bobby says while leaving the stage.

I give Grace a look and she gets up immediately. We make our way out of our row with Jack and Jerry behind us. As I'm walking down the isle people whisper things like 'a blonde? Oh she's screwed.' or 'Damn she's hot!' When I hear the latter, I ignore it and just roll my eyes. When we reach the stage, a large mat has been set out in the middle, and I have a two minutes to talk to Grace.

"Okay Kim, you've got this. Put that asshole in his place and show him that you're not like those other prissy bitches he can mess around with. You got this."

"Right I got this." I say with a nod and make my way to meet Jack who's waiting at the mat.

"Sorry Kimmy but I'm afraid I can't go easy on you." Jack says with fake sympathy.

I ignore the remark, and once we're given the signal that we can start, he throws a quick punch to my face, but I dodge it with ease. I fake a punch with my right, and hit him square on the jaw with my left. He quickly recovers trying to compose his shock, and he starts fighting with much more skill and agility and I see why he's the best student in the class. I hate to admit it, but he's really amazing, but it's not like I would ever tell him.

After what feels like an eternity, I'm able to catch his fist and flip him over. I look down at him and see that he's speechless once again.

"I thought you weren't going to go easy on me Brewer?" I say with a smirk and wink. I make my way over to Grace and she welcomes me with a quick hug.

"Kim you were amazing! You are officially the best student in our class, and the first person to beat Jack! You are my hero Miss Crawford." Grace says with a smile.

"Why thank you, I do try my best." I say returning the smile.

"That was absolutely amazing Miss Crawford! I was not expecting that at all! You beating the best student, and the grandson of my sensei, Jack Brewer! Wow! Absolutely amazing! After seeing that, without a doubt, you and Mister Brewer over there are the partners who are competing in the big tournament against the Black Dragons!" Bobby says overjoyed.

I have absolutely no words for what just happened. I glance over at Jack and see that he has one of his cocky smirks on his face, I quickly shoot him a glare and look at Grace for help. She looks just about as shocked as I am and I have no choice but to look back to Bobby.

"Well what do you think Miss Crawford?"

"I-uh- I'm honored that you've chosen me Bobby..." I say awkwardly. I mentally facepalm for not getting it together fast enough.

"Well that settles it! Jack and Kim will be the two representing Bobby Wasabi in the tournament! That's it everyone, now head to your dorms you all have class beginning tomorrow!" Bobby says addressing the rest of our class. Once the students begin to leave, he makes his way over to me.

"Kim that was absolutely amazing. Your karate schedule will be the same as Jack's so you can just get a copy from him. Now Jerry, Jack, Kim, Grace head to your dorms." I give a curt nod and look to my side and find that Grace is no longer next to me but talking to Jerry.

"Martinez you better ask her out now, cause if I see that she's dateless by the time she's back in our dorm your ass is screwed!" I yell behind me, and head to my dorm. Grace obviously has been wanting to spend time with Jerry, and who I am I to stop her from being happy? I hear footsteps behind me and I instantly know it's Jack.

"Brewer, I really don't want to talk to you."

"You're gonna have to deal with it _Crawford_ we have all our karate classes together, and we're competing together. We're going to be spending a lot of time together." Jack says the last part in practically a whisper, _trying_ to sound seductive.

"If that's your attempt to try and seduce me, it's not working. Plus, I can assure you that we won't win the tournament with that annoying, cocky, every-girl-wants-me attitude of yours, cause I don't want anything to do with you. So you might as well come to terms with the fact that we're gonna lose." I say continuing to make my way to my dorm.

"You're going to give in Crawford! I can promise you! They always do!" I hear him yell in the distance when I reach the door to the building where my dorm is located.

_Haha, he thinks I'm going to cave? He knows nothing about me._

* * *

I wake up and remember falling asleep without Grace back yet. I grab my phone to check the time and see that it's 5:45 AM. Breakfast is at 8, and classes start at 9. Good. I have enough time to shower. I put everything I need in my shower tote bag and go to the bathroom to shower.

While showering, I find myself thinking about what Jack was saying last night. Psh, me? Cave? Absolutely not. He knows nothing about me. Plus I believe Grace, considering what she's said about Donna and Jack's whole relationship, once he realizes I really won't fall for him, he'll just go back to Donna. I gather my thoughts, and finish up showering and dry myself up and put my robe on. I go over to the sinks and begin to brush my teeth when I hear someone walk in. I see that it's Donna, and decide not to pay attention to her. After what everyone's told me, I don't want to get involved with her at all.

"Oh it's you." Donna spat at me.

"Well you're not a great sight to see in the morning either. I don't know what you're talking about." I say while looking at her reflection in the mirror and putting my toothbrush and grabbing my makeup bag.

"You're the girl Jack likes now instead of me. The new dumb blonde." I hate it more than anything when people think I'm stupid just because I'm blonde.

"My hair color has nothing to do with my brains."

"Whatever, my morning is just getting worse and worse talking to you. Oh and Kim? Back off from Jack or you _will_ be sorry. Toodles!" She says walking away.

_What the fuck was that?_ The girl thinks I'm trying to make a move on Jack? Wow. She could not be any more wrong. I finish applying some mascara and gloss, and make my way back into my room to pick an outfit. I'm about to open the door when a frantic Julie opens it, and quickly envelops me in a hug. _What is happening?_

"Oh thank God you weren't kidnapped!"

"Julie, I don't think you need to worry about me being kidnapped, I'm positive I can take my attacker down like it's nothing."

"Sorry I was just really worried, I woke up and saw that you weren't in your bed and jumped to conclusions." Julie says letting go of me. Oh shit I forgot to tell them!

"No! It's my fault. I woke up early and took a quick shower. Well not quick enough cause I obviously got you all worried. Where's Grace?"

"Oh she's still sleeping. You should wake her up. She got back late last night, and I'm guessing Jerry has something to do with it." Julie says heading to the bathroom, leaving me to wake Grace up.

I quickly put on a pair of jeans, a plain white v-neck, and my favorite pair of combat boots on, and wake up Grace.

"Grace, wake up, we have breakfast in an hour." I say gently shaking her.

"Five more minutes Jerry."

"Woah Jerry?! Grace please don't tell me you guys did _things_ last night..." With that, she jolts awake and scrambles out of bed in shock of what I just said.

"Kim! Nope that didn't happen! We went out for coffee after and I WOULD NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN!" I roll my eyes laugh at Grace trying to get herself together. I definitely need to find out what happened between those two earlier.

I head back to my side of the room and finish getting my hair done. I decide to just blow dry my bangs and go with my natural hair like I usually do. I check my phone again and see that I still have 45 minutes to kill so I yell out to Grace that I'm going to go for a walk around campus and to call me when they're at the dining hall. When I hear what I think is an okay, I grab my bag and stuff my phone, keys, and wallet into it and walk out the door.

As soon as I walk out the door, I hear an already all too familiar voice calling me.

"Are you stalking me Brewer?" I say behind me as I walk away headed to wherever my feet take me.

"Nope, I just say you out, and decided to walk with you wherever you're going."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I want to get to know you."

"I see that you're not being the you I've come to know. So I guess you can, I don't know where I'm going anyway."

"Good, that means I can show you around Crawford."

"And he's back as soon as he left." I say muttering to myself as he leads me to who knows where. _What have I just gotten myself into?_

**And there you have the highly requested Chapter Two! You guys are so incredibly amazing! You left a bunch of reviews that left me speechless. You guys really are so sweet and the reason and motivation I have to keep writing. I hope you guys don't find this chapter too boring since I am still laying down the foundation for the characters, but there will be a whole lot more Kick to come after what's happened in this Chapter. SO PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks guys, I really do love you and I would give each one of my readers a hug because you guys are too sweet.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where exactly are we going Jack? It's like we've been walking around in a circle. Did you get _lost_ on your own campus?" I ask trying to hold in my laughter. We've been walking around for a good fifteen minutes now, and I have absolutely no idea where we are. But hey, I have an excuse! I'm new here, and Jack has been here since his freshman year!

"No! I've been here longer than you, will you just trust me?"

"Psh, trust you? Jack, I barely know you! We've barely talked too, which gives me absolutely no reason to trust you at all!"

"Well, you agreed to let me show you around!"

"That's because that was what I thought you were gonna do! Not get me lost! Wait, was this your plan all along? To get me lost at some unknown place at campus and run off?"

"You think I'm that sick of a person?! Okay, I get that I'm a badass and everything but really? I'm not _that_ mean Kimberly!" I scoff when he calls himself badass, but I mentally facepalm myself once again. _Yeah, he would really get you lost on campus when he barely knows you._

"You call yourself badass? More like dumbass to me. You think that you're so amazing just cause you have practically all the girls wrapped around your finger and every guy wants to be you? Well you obviously don't have a firm grip on reality because that isn't the case. Grace has told me about you, and I don't see why you dated Donna while still messing around with girls. You obviously don't care about a girl's feelings. She was a bigger dumbass than you if she was clueless and stuck around with a jerk like you. Hell, I don't even know what I'm doing with you right now! I'll see you around Brewer." I say stomping off. I have no clue where that came from, but I'm kind of glad I blew up with him like that, he thinks he's so amazing? _Amazing my ass_. Girls probably try to get with him because of his looks! He's not even all that good looking anyway. From what I've gathered, girls here are all looks and no substance.

As I'm walking away, Jack doesn't come after me, which I think is a good sign because my little outburst should've put that jerk in his place and he now knows better than to mess with me. But we have our karate classes together and now we're partners for the big tournament, _how lovely, and awkward._ Well, it's not my fault he has an ego bigger than Russia.

* * *

"Kim! Where have you been! I thought you died! You said you would meet us here at 8! It's 8:30! Now you better tell me where you were or-"

"Julie! Sorry about that, I was wandering around campus trying to find my way around back to the dining hall. You see, Jack said he would show me around, and by showing me around he got lost. I mean how do you get lost on your own campus! He's been here for 3 years now! I don't see why he would-"

"Wait, Jack was showing you around?" Grace chimed in.

"Yeah and it was obviously a stupid decision to agree to." I say clearly with annoyance.

"Wait, you were walking around campus, with Jack Brewer..." Julie says as if she's trying to piece everything together.

"Yes! I walked out of the building, he saw me, asked to show me around, and after what seemed like walking around in a circle, I messed around and was like, 'did you get us lost' and he's like 'do you trust me' and I'm like 'no we barely even talked, are you trying to get me lost and leave me here' and he's like 'no I'm a badass but I'm not that mean' and then I blew up on him about how he's more of a dumbass and he thinks he's so amazing cause he has Donna and a bunch of girls wrapped around his finger when he doesn't even care about them."

"YOU BLEW UP ON JACK BREWER?!" They both say in complete shock, because I was not expecting that kind of reaction at all.

"Yeah? So what's the big deal?" Grace sighs as if she's so incredibly stressed, and has explained this to me before, which she hasn't!

"Kim, I've explained this to you before, you're the only girl who isn't awe struck at Jack, and it's a new thing for him. Donna's a stupid bitch that doesn't know anything, all she knows is Jack + Me = totes power couple!" Grace says in an attempt to mock Donna which makes me laugh a bit because Grace does not do the whole girly girl thing. Not. At. All.

"Gracie I thought we were dating? Don't tell me you're using me just to get to Jack!" I look up from my seat and see Jerry's incredibly worried face, with Milton coming up behind Julie and _oh lovely,_ Jack taking pulling up a chair next to me._  
_

"Brewer." I say with venom.

"Crawford." He says with equal venom in his voice. I shoot him a glare and he shoots one back at me.

"Woah guys what's with all of this hate?!" Jerry says in what I think is a jokingly way, but I really can't be sure.

"Ask your best friend over here Jerry. Go ahead, tell em' _Jack._" I say bitterly.

"Well I walked out of the dorm to go for a walk to avoid dear sweet _Donna_, and I just so happened to run into Crawford over here, so I decided to be a gentleman and show her around. I was deciding where to go first-"

"Deciding? That's what you were doing?! You take 15 minutes to decide what the fuck you're gonna show me?!"

"You should feel honored I even offered! I never walk around campus with a girl even when I dated Donna!"

"Really? Wow, aren't you full of yourself Brewer! You're too good to walk around with your own girlfriend?"

"Ex-girlfriend!"

"Like it fucking matters! She's still wrapped around your finger, begging for sex." I scoff.

"Why do you care?!"

"Cause I've dealt with guys like you before! You think you're so righteous and amazing and you can get any girl you want, so you have that one girl wrapped around your finger just in case you strike out with the better girl."

"You know nothing about me Kim!"

"I wasn't saying that I did!"

"GUYS!" I ignore Grace and Jerry and continue yelling _things_ at Jack. Fed up, I stand out of my chair ready to rip his stupid head off his stupid body when Grace and Julie are pulling me away from him, and Jerry and Milton are doing the same with Jack.

* * *

"You guys didn't have to drag me across campus! I have fully functioning feet!" I yell once Grace and Julie put me down on my bed.

"Yes we did! You were about to rip Jack's head off from that look in your face!" Julie retorts.

"If we let you go, your feet would've took you all the way to Jack's dorm, and ripped his head off, and I know Jerry and Milton would not want to deal with you." Grace says matter-of-factly.

"Seriously what is up with you two? Why can't you get along?" Julie asks.

"Because I've dealt with guys at my old school exactly like him. I was _almost_ one of those girls who fell for their mind games, but when I was going to look for the guy that asked me out, I saw him sucking faces with the school slut, and I promised myself not to be one of those girls. I fully plan on continuing to not be one of those girls too."

"Kim, okay so maybe what I've told you about Jack may have come from a place of annoyance, but with dating his best friend, Jerry told me more about who he is, and he's not all that bad honestly. Jerry says it's a façade he's built up his hole life because he's waiting for the right girl to come along and prove his ideas of girls wrong."

"Yeah, and Milton's told me the same thing. Kim will you please just try and get along? For the sake of all of us. I don't think it'll be healthy if you two continue on with all this sexual tension and hate if you guys are going to be partners for the tournament."

"There is no sexual tension between Jack and me! Let it go already guys! If anything you guys should have sexual tension since you're the ones with boyfriends!"

"Oh hun, we take care of that already." Grace says with a wink.

"Ew okay I did not need to know that okay."

"You set yourself up for it! Now I have to go, Milton's going to meet me in front of our building, we're walking to class together. Bye guys!" Julie says as she's gathering her things and heading out the door.

"Okay, so you two better get everything sorted out today. Plus you need to get your karate schedule from him."

"Ugh no promises. Let's just go to class okay?" I say exasperated.

* * *

As we were entering our English class, I looked next to me to ask Grace something, I saw that she was no longer next to me, but inside the classroom taking a seat next to Jerry. I roll my eyes, but I guess I should've expected this. I walk over and take the open seat next to Grace.

"AP English Crawford? Surprised to see you here." I look up and see that Jack's taking the open seat next to me.

"I could say the same thing to you Brewer." I spat.

"Look, okay we got off on the wrong foot, but I'd really like for us to be friends." Jack says. I look up at him and see what looks like sincerity in his eyes, and study him for a bit.

"I guess we can start over." I say as if I'm giving in to a little kid begging to stay up past their bedtime.

"I know I should've treated you different, and you're not a little prissy bitch- wait what?" He says shocked.

"I said I guess we can start over."

"Wow that went better than I expected. Well, hi, I'm Jack Brewer."

"I'm Kim Crawford. Nice to meet you." I say with the smallest smile I dare to give him.

"AW! You guys are friends now!" Jerry and Grace say in a teasing tone. I roll my eyes and continue to grab my English things out of my bag, when I remember to ask Jack about my karate schedule.

"Oh yeah, Jack I need-"

"Jackie-poo!" I roll my eyes and see Donna run up next to Jack in pieces of cloth looking like a skank.

"Pssssht, Grace! I thought Donna was an idiot how is she in an AP class?!" I ask in shock. She looks away from Jerry for a second and mouths the word _daddy_ at me, and I nod in understanding.

"Jackie what is that blonde bimbo doing next to you, and Jerry how can you suck faces with a dog?" _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?_ I give Grace an _I'm going to murder her_ look and she nods in understanding.

"Oh that is it Tobin!" We yell standing up ready to pounce but Jack and Jerry immediately see what's about to happen and Jerry grabs Grace by the waist and drags her away from Donna, and Jack does the same to me. As soon as his arms wrap around me, a feeling of warmth spreads throughout my body but it's nothing, I mean this isn't some romantic movie. I shake off the feeling and fight against him so I can go beat the shit out of Donna.

"Kim relax, you'll be able to beat her up in our karate class okay?" Jack whispers to me. I try my best to calm myself down, and once I'm in a decent state, Jack releases me and we make our way over to our seats. Grace is already seated and when she looks up at me, she tries to hold in her laughter, I shoot her a glare and immediately know Grace is going to say something about what Jack did.

* * *

I guess you can say I had an eventful morning after the 'Donna incident' and her being in two of my classes so far. All during English she kept shooting glares at me because I was sitting next to Jack, and all during forensics she attempted to send threatening notes, but honestly, what's the worst she can do? I walked out of the science building and made my way to the dining hall to meet Grace and Julie for lunch. After getting lost only once, once I walked into the dining hall and Julie and Grace waved me over to their table.

"Hey guys." I say casually taking my seat.

"So Kimster, I heard about the incident in your English class." Julie says trying to hold in her laugh. _Not her too._

"So what?! He held me back from rearranging Donna's face?! What's the big deal?" I say with a hint of annoyance.

"You were blushing like a tomato Kim!" Grace says erupting in laughter, and Julie joins along with her.

"I was not!"

"Don't deny it Kim! Even Jerry saw it!" Grace says in between laughs. Milton, Jerry, and Jack show up, and take seats around us. Jack sitting next to me doesn't help the point either.

"Speak of the devil..." I mutter under my breath, hoping no one heard. But I'm guessing Grace heard considering she laughed even harder than earlier.

"So Kim, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the cafe with me for lunch, you know, as friends to get to know each other better, cause we will be hanging around each other a lot since we are partners for the tournament, plus we still have an hour and a half of lunch before our afternoon classes." Jack says in a somewhat nervous tone.

"Sure sounds good." I say getting up out of my seat, and he does the same. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the four left behind laughing they're asses off, and I make a mental note to straighten their thoughts out when I get back.

* * *

"So here we are!" Jack says excitedly.

"We're at a Starbucks. Really? You sure know how to wow a girl Brewer."

"Hey, everyone loves Starbucks!"

"I didn't say I didn't like it! But I prefer Jamba Juice." I say matter-of-factly.

"Fine, let's go."

"Ha!"

* * *

"So, now here we are!"

"Nice save Brewer." I say walking in. I take my order of an original Mango-a-go-go and a Parmesan Pretzel and take a seat outside and wait for Jack at one of the tables.

"We ordered the same thing? I must say you have amazing taste in food Crawford."

"I know I do. Now, what are we doing here?" I ask.

"I told you I wanted to get to know you."

"So what are we gonna do? Play 20 questions?"

"That sounds a great idea Kim!" Wow. Just, wow. This is not going how I expected at all.

"Okay so you go first. Ask me anything."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Of all questions? And yes I am." I say. Well can't get any more straight forward than that.

"You're a virgin! Wow, I wasn't expecting that at all."

"Do I look like a slut Brewer?"

"That is absolutely not what I meant at all."

"Smart boy. How many relationships have you been in?"

"One, and yes, I'm talking about Donna. I'm not the man-whore you think I am Kim."

"You've got me there Brewer."

"Alright, favorite movie?"

"A real question? Wow. And either Flipped, Pitch Perfect, and the Hunger Games. I absolutely hate Twilight."

"Interesting. Okay shoot Crawford."

"Favorite book?"

"The Hunger Games, easily."

"Well Jack, we have a lot more in common than I thought we would. And I think I'm kind of glad."

"Me too Kim, me too. We should get going. Afternoon classes start in half an hour." I nod in agreement and we throw away our trash, and drive back to school. Going on this lunch date, which wasn't really a date, wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Maybe it is a good idea Jack and I are friends now. It's definitely better than an enemy, and maybe we'll be able to kick some Black Dragon ass in May.

* * *

"What's your next class?" Jack asks as we're getting out of his car.

"Math. You?"

"Math too. Mind if I walk with you since you know, we never did finish our game of 20 questions."

"Oh alright. I just need to grab my books from my dorm. Meet me in front of my dorm building in ten minutes. See you Jack!" I say walking towards my dorm.

I hum some random song to myself and as soon as I open the door Julie and Grace are looking up at me from my bed with ridiculous grins on their faces.

"Before you two say anything, it wasn't a date, and we just got to know each other, we're just friends, and there is absolutely no sexual tension between us!"

"Oh please Kim! We saw the googly eyes you too gave each other when you were getting up, and I can assure you that Jerry and Milton are doing the same thing to Jack as we're doing with you. You're Jack's game changer!" Julie says excitedly.

"Guys! We're barely becoming friends it's too soon for that kind of thing. Just knock it off. Plus I have to go, Jack's meeting me in front cause we're going to math together." _I just fueled the fire..._ I quickly dump my unneeded books, grab the stuff I need for my afternoon classes and get out of the dorm before Grace and Julie try to confront me about Jack again. That's completely absurd! Me? Jack's game changer, psh that's just some stupid story they made up. We barely know each other, and there's nothing special about me.

I open the door and see Jack and Donna kissing right on the front steps of our dorm building. _Yep, definitely nothing special about me, and I absolutely am not his game changer._

**And there you have the very requested Chapter three! It took me all day to write, but I hope it was worth the wait. I'm sorry if it was boring, but review your thoughts about how it's going and what you like and don't like about it. The reviews you guys give me are absolutely amazing! Thank you all so much! Kickin' It starts filming again this month! Okay so enough talking, and please review, review, review! About any thoughts you have at all about this story whether it's praise or criticism! Thanks guys, love you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I don't update right away, I need time to think my chapters through and make sure that they're good enough for you guys because you all definitely deserve only the best. I decided to change it up a bit, and use a third person point of view, and for future references, I will **_**only**_** be using Kim's and a third person point of view in this story. Alright, I hope you guys like this chapter as much as you loved the others and thank you again for the amazing reviews!**

* * *

Jack Brewer had no idea what he was doing taking Donna Tobin back after all she did to the school, and to him. He had to admit she wasn't the only one with faults in the relationship. Kim was right about him earlier. Donna _was_ his safety blanket if he couldn't get that girl he wanted, and he's doing it again. He _knew_ how much he liked Kim, but he had just been friend zoned. So what does his brilliant mind think of doing? Take back Donna.

It was the end of the day, and Jack had completely spaced out on what Milton and Jerry were trying to lecture him about. He only heard bits and pieces like, 'Donna man? What happened to Kim?' or 'Dude just earlier you were talking about Kim being that one special girl!'

"Jack! Bro, were you even listening to a word we were saying?" Jack's best friend, Jerry questioned.

"Sorry, I guess it was just that Kim practically friend zoned me today when I asked her to be friends and she just said 'I guess' and Donna just threw herself at me, and she's right about me using Donna... Ugh! I am such a horrible person." Jack said coming to a realization.

"Jack, I understand that this is all new to you, but if you really think that she's _the __one_, then you need to put an effort into proving her thoughts of you wrong. Plus, you can't lead Donna on either, it's just not right. I know you're a genuinely good person Jackson, but you have to think your actions through. Just because Kim didn't immediately date you, doesn't mean she wouldn't give you a chance. You know, being friends before going straight into dating is much better for the relationship altogether. I mean, look and what happened with Jerry and Grace, _sure_, it took Jerry three dang years to ask Grace out but it turned out for the best didn't it? And same with Julie and I. Jack seriously." Milton says reasoning with Jack.

Jack sat on his bed trying to sort his uncontrollable thoughts out. Milton had a point. Jack was ruining his chances with Kim after he had made so much progress during their lunch date, and they agreed to walk to math together. That walk would've been much better if he actually did walk with her, considering that the math and science building was across campus from Kim's dorm building. Jack knew he messed up, but he didn't realize that he practically put himself back on square one with her. Jack now had to deal with the private practices with Kim three times a week because of their partnership in the tournament, and regular classes with her and Donna.

"Shit, I completely forgot I had practice with Kim, and I'm already late! Sorry guys, if it helps we can talk about it when I get back, but I'm not helping myself being late for practice. See ya!" Jack said as he was quickly changing and grabbing his special Bobby Wasabi Nike bag, and running out the door.

* * *

Kim Crawford had been waiting in the specified room that she and Jack Brewer would be using throughout the year for practicing purposes due to their partnership in the tournament. Jack was supposed to be there at 6:30, and it was currently 7:30. Kim told herself that she would wait fifteen minutes and would start to stretch and warm up by punching a dummy, but fifteen minutes turned into thirty, and thirty soon turned into an hour, and Kim was just done waiting. Who was Jack Brewer to think that Kim would wait for him because he was the _almighty Jack Brewer, other half to Power Couple Jonna_? Well Kim Crawford is certainly not one to be found waiting for just a guy, so she slipped her sweatshirt on, tied her faithful pair of black Free Runs on, and walked out the Karate building to run into Jack.

"Kim I'm so sorry I'm late! It will never happen again! I promise!" Jack pleaded breathlessly.

"Don't think that just because I shook off you ditching me for Donna earlier, doesn't mean I'm going to shake off the fact that you're an hour late for our karate practice!" Kim yelled. Jack knew he would have to eventually deal with an angry Kim, what he didn't expect was dealing with was an absolutely furious Kim Crawford.

"Look if you're mad about me dating Donna again, I can completely explain it-"

"Jack it's not about Donna! I could care less about what you do with your love life! If you want to toy around girls' feelings, go ahead, but I'm not sticking around as your friend to watch those girls cry off hurt! Blowing off our karate practice? That isn't okay! You don't understand what I had to go through to finally get accepted here! Karate is really important to me! And I won't care what the hell you do with your life, but if you ever think of messing with my karate, I swear, you will regret it Brewer." Kim furiously said purposely bumping shoulders violently with Jack and walking away from his calls. It has become sort of routine for the blonde, but what she didn't expect was him to actually follow her this time.

"Kim, please give me a chance to explain!"

"No. I don't want to hear it. If you can prove that I really should listen to what you have to say, then I will. But for right now, I really don't want to talk to you. I'll see you on Wednesday for our practice. Goodbye Brewer." Kim spat.

Jack stood there once again, absolutely in awe of what Kim has done to him again. She has been the only girl who has been able to have an effect like that on him. She fought back. She didn't let the fact that just because he was popular or wanted by a bunch of girls stop her from causing chaos by telling Jack Brewer straight up what was on her mind and being completely 100% honest. Now Jack may have put himself in a worse position than where he was earlier.

* * *

"That asshole! I can't believe I thought he really did change! I can't believe he stood you up twice! And once for that troll! Kim, you don't need him! You are an independent, beautiful, smart, girl, and you don't need an asshole like Jack to complete you!"

"Grace, I never said I needed him to complete me."

"Cough, sexual tension was enough, cough."

"Julie!"

"Oh don't deny it! You so felt it!"

Kim rolled her eyes in response and continued to brush her teeth, shaking off Julie's comment about the nonexistent sexual tension between Jack and her.

"Looks like the troll woke up from under the bridge." Julie muttered to Kim and Grace. The two girls looked up to see Donna with an ugly attempt to give Kim a death glare, which was no where near threatening to Kim's.

"Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy, I told you Jack would pick me over you. Now, everything would be perfect if you back out of the tournament and let me take your place."

"As much as I hate you, and your idiotic boyfriend, I'm not. Karate means the world to me, as fucking cliche as it sounds, but it is, and I'm not letting a troll-faced bitch and her asshole boyfriend ruin it for me. So don't even bother Donna." Donna tried to contain her surprise at Kim's response by rolling her eyes and ignoring her comment while turning to Grace.

"So, how's the relationship with Jerry, Grace?"

"We're doing just lovely, and why would that concern you Tobin?"

"Just trying to keep Kelsey Vargas up to date, you know, she has had her eye on him for a while now, I'd be careful Hastings." Donna said in a sing song voice walking away.

"Grace don't listen to her! You know she doesn't care about you and Jerry. Donna's just trying to get you angry." Julie said in an attempt to calm Grace down. That certainly didn't stop her from running into the dorm and slipping her Uggs and sweatshirt on. Kim gave Julie a look to say 'I'll follow you, stay here' and Julie nodded in understanding as Kim quickly did the same as Grace.

* * *

Kim had completely forgotten that Jack, Milton, and Jerry all roomed together, when she finally caught up to Grace and saw that she was yelling at a half-asleep Jack in the doorway once she finally reached her.

"Grace come on, it's past curfew, we need to go. Come on!" Kim reasoned with her, while tugging on her arm, but Grace still would not budge.

Jack, still being half-asleep, took sudden notice of the blonde and nearly jumped fifty feet in the air, not wanting Kim to see him in that state.

"K-Ki-Kim? He what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to have sex with you Jack." Kim said sarcastically, but Jack hadn't picked up on it and he had a _very_ confused expression on his face. Grace on the other hand, managed to take advantage of Jack's vulnerability and wedged her way through the door and woke Jerry up.

"Ew! Jack did you actually think I meant that?! I was being sarcastic! I'm obviously here to get Grace and take her back to our dorm you idiot!" Kim whisper-yelled, and pushed her way through Jack and grabbed Grace kicking and screaming at Jerry.

"Kim! Put me down I'm not done sorting this out with Jerry!"

"You can do it tomorrow morning! You'll wake the entire campus up!" Grace finally managed to break out of Kim's grip and stomped her way back to Jerry and they continued arguing. Grace was almost as deadly as Kim when she was mad, _almost._ Jack had finally managed to fully wake up and comprehend what was happening in his dorm. Jack snuck up behind Kim, who decided to give up on dragging Grace and settled on standing and trying to reason with Grace which she knew full well wouldn't work, but she couldn't just leave her.

"You know, she reminds me of you when you're angry." Jack said in an attempt to soften Kim up, from her anger earlier.

"You don't want me angrier Brewer. Just because I'm here with Grace doesn't mean I'm going to talk to you." Kim said sternly, not even bothering to take a glance and Jack.

"Oh, come on Kim! Will you please just forgive me?" Jack pleaded desperately.

"I already gave you a chance, and you blew it! What makes you think I could trust you with another?"

"Because I can prove it to you Kim! I can!"

"If that's what's going to get you through life go right ahead, but I mean what I said when I told you I wasn't going to talk to you except at practice when necessary." Kim scoffed.

"I can and I will prove it to you, and once I do, you can't act like I didn't change your mind, you have to give me one last chance."

"Fine, you can try all you want, but just know nothing you do is going to change my mind." Kim said, finally looking at Jack in the eye with one of her signature death glares. She shifted her attention towards Grace and saw that she and Jerry had sorted everything out, and were back to their lovey dovey selves.

"Grace let's go!" Kim yelled, annoyance evident in her voice due to the little disagreement with Jack. Grace noticed her tone of voice and quickly separated herself from Jerry's embrace and tried to catch up with Kim. Kim was already halfway back to the dorm by the time she finally caught up with Kim.

"Stupid fucking Tobin messing with me. Stupid rich stuck up bitch. I thought Claire was bad, but oh no, I absolutely cannot wait until we have our karate classes with that priss. I'll show that troll up!" Grace said trying to get Kim's attention through her angry fit, but Kim was already absorbed in her anger with Jack.

"Psh he thinks he can prove he deserves another chance? HA! Another chance my ass!" Kim's muttering caught Grace's attention and this time, it was her dragging Kim back to the dorm, determination across her face to find out what exactly went down between her and Jack while she and Jerry were sorting everything out.

"Okay, what happened between you and Jack back there?!" Grace said trying to get it out of Kim, but Kim just mumbled sounds and shook her off trying to make a point about not wanting to talk about it by pulling her blankets over her head and shoving her headphones into her ears. Grace was not going to have any of it, and pulled Kim's blankets and yanked her headphones out of her ears.

"What the hell Grace?! Give me back my iPod!" Grace just pulled the iPod out of Kim's reach, which put Kim in a even more annoyed mood than earlier.

"Fine! I'll sleep without it!"

"Kim what happened!"

"Shut up you'll wake up Julie!"

"She sleeps like a hibernating bear! We're fine!"

"I'll tell you tomorrow!"

"No! You're telling me now!"

"He wanted another chance and I said no, and now he has this idea that he can prove to me that he deserves one more chance. What could he possibly do? He's dating Donna, and it's not like she would ever let him near me anyway. And I'm certainly not falling for whatever bullshit he's doing either." Kim said, and Grace had no choice but to give in and give Kim her iPod back and let her sleep.

* * *

"KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD IT HAS BEEN A MONTH WILL YOU JUST GIVE HIM A FUCKING CHANCE!" Grace yelled at Kim. It had been a month and Jack's antics to prove Kim's thoughts had just got out of hand. Jack had gone to drastic measures and broke up with Donna in the middle of campus, with the _entire_ Senior class watching, and to top it all off, Jack had yelled out 'Kim is this enough?!' and Kim rolled her eyes and just walked away shoving any one who was in her way, out of it. Grace was hot on her heels trying to reason with the blonde, but Kim would just absolutely not budge.

"Just because he broke up with Donna in front of everyone doesn't prove anything! They've been dating for a month and he's probably just doing it to get me to cave and then date her again! I'm not stupid Grace! I told you everyday for the past month! Nothing he does is going to change my mind!"

"You are so stubborn!"

"Thanks Captain Obvious!" Kim yelled out to Grace while on her way to math. When Kim realized that was the class she had with Jack, alone. _This day just gets better and better._ Kim thought sarcastically.

* * *

"Kim! Kim!"

"What Jack?!"

"Soooo..."

"No."

"What will it take?!"

"Telling you ruins the entire point."

Jack was caught there. He had no idea what else he could possibly do. He had thought of asking Grace what it would take, but he had to do this on his own. He had to think of it himself, and prove to Kim.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, and how boring it was, but I still hope you guys liked it and please review! I'll update soon within the next day since I start school again on Wednesday, but please leave your thoughts in the reviews! Thanks guys, love you!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay seriously Kim, there's something you're not telling us, I can tell. Jack's been doing everything he can to get another chance to be friends with you, but no matter what he does, you always turn him down. What happened?" Julie said puzzled as to why the blonde wouldn't already forgive Jack. A month and a half was far too long, and she and Grace are about to go insane if she doesn't sort it out with Jack soon.

"Fine, being that you two are my best friends, and the only real true friends I've ever had, I'll tell you. I may have fibbed a little when I told you about why I don't trust guys like Jack. I've dealt with them before because I was one actually _one_ of those girls stupid enough to fall for it. Back in LA, I trained at this dojo where I met my ex-boyfriend. He had this huge reputation as a player at my old school, but I didn't understand why they were true because whenever I was with him, he was really sweet and understanding. Nothing like what everyone's said. We were even closer because I was the only girl training at the dojo and he would be the one always defending me if one of the other jerks that trained there messed with me because I was a blonde black belt. We dated for a year, and when I told him I had applied here, he grew distant from me. You see, I've never told anyone that I've been applying here except him. So, when I got my acceptance letter, I was so excited I looked for him all over school, but when I finally saw him, he was sucking faces with the school slut. I broke up with him on the spot, and that was when I made my promise to myself." Kim said remorsefully. She didn't like talking about her past, but those girls were the only best friends she's ever really had.

"Kim, I'm so sorry… I just don't understand why you didn't tell us?" Grace asked, sympathy evident in her voice.

"It's a past I'm not proud of. Even before that, I always had walls up. They were beginning to break down during that course of the year, but I saw him with the school slut, and they were up again faster than you could imagine."

"Kim, if you don't mind me asking, who is this guy?" Julie asked, careful not to get too touchy with Kim.

"Brody Carlson." Kim answered, attention shifting from explaining to Grace, back to Julie.

"Alright well that Brody guy definitely messed with the wrong person. Kim, I completely understand why you're like that, but if you're going to be his stubborn forever, you're never going to be happy." Grace said.

"I'm just waiting for the right guy alright Grace? Fine, I'll admit I have trust issues, but you two should really feel honored. You're the only real best friends I've had. So, I thank you guys for being there for me when I need it." Kim explained, a smile on her face.

"Aw, Kim! You know we're always going to be here for you." Julie said, and enveloped them all in a huge group hug. Kim smiled knowing that those two girls would stay by her side no matter what, even if she was a complete nut job sometimes.

* * *

The next day was a sunny beautiful Saturday morning. Kim woke up at 8 in the morning, much to her surprise since she wasn't much of a morning person to begin with. Grace and Julie were still asleep, and Kim had decided to go on a run. Running for Kim was a way for her to have time for herself to think and just relieve stress, and stress was something she was having too much of lately. Kim got up from bed, changed into her running attire and put her hair up into a high pony tail. She grabbed her iPhone and was out the door, but just before she could close it, she remembered to leave a note to save the girls from worry if they woke up before she got back. Now, Kim was out the door and began running off campus, and ran on the main streets.

Kim was already thirty minutes into her run, and she wasn't feeling the least bit tired, more like refreshed. She took a quick look down at her phone to change the song, but not quick enough because she ran into a hard body. Kim frantically looked up to apologize but stopped halfway through 'sorry' when she saw none other than Brody Carlson right before her, in a Black Dragon tracksuit.

"Wait, I'm not sorry. What the hell are you doing here Carlson?" Kim spat.

"While you applied at that Wasabi joke, I had applied to The Black Dragon. What you didn't know dear, sweet, Kimmy-" Brody said softly caressing her cheek. But Kim swatted it away.

"Don't call me Kimmy." Kim said trying to contain her anger.

"Well anyway, what you didn't know was that I had applied there as well. I had a different audition date as you, but I was declined. I don't understand why they would accept a weak blonde like you, I was much stronger than you, the best black belt in our dojo back in LA. You put up this stupid facade of being some tough girl who couldn't care less what people thought of you, but you did. You're just a foolish, weak girl Kim."

"Says the asshole who slept with every girl in school. Don't forget I'm the only girl you couldn't get to first base with. You never broke my walls down Brody, you only managed to build them up. I knew that guy I was supposedly dating never cared about me, I was just another pretty face to you." Kim responded, anger and annoyance clear in her voice.

"Well I must say Kim, time has done good things to you." Brody said at an attempt to be seductive inching closer and closer to Kim's face.

"As much of a douche as ever Carlson. Now back off of me." Kim tried pushing him away, but he only grabbed onto her waist. A voice from behind Kim left her in more shock than ever.

"Why don't you just let go of her, and you can walk away with your head still attached to your body." Jack said, catching Brody's attention. Kim took Brody's distraction as an opportunity to knee him where the sun don't shine, and left him on the ground moaning in pain. Kim walked away, but not before she could call out to Jack.

"You coming Brewer?" Jack looked up and ran to catch up with Kim.

"Who was that?" Jack asked walking with Kim, trying to contain his anger.

"No one that concerns you. Are you following me?"

"No, I planned on going to Starbucks, but then I saw the position you were in and it wasn't a pretty one Kim."

"I could've handled it, you know."

"Yeah, I know, that's why I only called out. Trust me I would've loved to beat the shit out of him, but I restrained myself and only called out."

"I'll give you that Brewer. And thanks I guess." Kim said with a small smile.

"Did I just make the one and only Kim Crawford smile?" Jack said in fake shock with the signature smirk of his.

"Alright, alright fine. You get that damn chance of yours. But if you do blow it, you are not getting another one!" Jack jumped up in joy. After a month and a half, he finally got that chance he has been begging for.

"So to Starbucks?" Jack asked extending his arm out. Kim looked at it for a second, sighed and gratefully took his arm, and off they both went on their way to Starbucks.

* * *

The two newfound friends sat at one of the tables just outside of Starbucks, and were absorbed in an animated conversation.

"So Kim, what exactly made you decide to give me this last chance?" Jack asked once the laugher died down. Kim had expected him to ask eventually, but just not this soon.

"You knew your boundaries. You didn't immediately jump in. I didn't want some stupid cliche thing, I wanted something to prove that you understood and respected me. And you did that earlier."

"Wow, that was not what I was expecting at all. And I'm glad it's not. Thanks Kim. I really do mean it, and I promise not to blow this one. I promise."

"I get it, now I should get going, I did leave Grace and Julie a note, but if I'm gone too long, they'll worry." Kim said getting up from her seat.

"I'll drive you!"

"Woah there Jack, I know you would. I've learned that you have this interesting hero-complex. Alright so we going or?"

"Yeah we are."

Kim and Jack were well on their way to campus, and Jack has had the same thought in his mind once they got into the car.

"Kim, if you don't mind me asking, who was that guy back there?"

Kim froze in her seat. She had just talked about her past last night, and she didn't want to talk about it again. Jack took note of this, and immediately spoke up to fill the awkwardness that was quickly spreading through his car.

"I'm sorry it was too soon, I shouldn't have asked, I'm so sorry. You really don't have to answer."

"I'm just not ready. But I'll tell you eventually. Promise."

"Thanks Kim, so I was wondering if you wanted to spar once we get back. No holding back?"

"You're on Brewer. Wait, you were holding back during our practices?!"

"Psh... Whaaat?" Jack said, his voice going up a few octaves higher.

"You are so getting your ass kicked by a girl Brewer! We are sparring the second we get back on campus!" Jack gulped knowing that the blonde meant business.

* * *

Kim had managed to dodge Grace and Julie's questions when she went into their dorm to change, but made a quick promise to explain everything when she got back from practice with Jack. Kim ran quickly across campus to the karate practice building, and ran up the stairs being too impatient to wait for the elevator. She burst through her and Jack's practice room, and much to her surprise, was met with a smirking Jack who didn't bother to look up from punching a practice dummy to know that Kim was standing there watching him in shock.

"Looks like you're the one who's late this time Crawford."

"I must say your punctuality caught me off guard Jackson."

"Punctuality?"

"Yeah, prompt."

"I know what it means."

"Well are you just going to stand there or are we going to spar?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

The two made their way to the large mat in the center of the room, bowed and began to spar.

* * *

"Grace what do you think those two are doing?" Jerry asked while he and Grace were outside on the grass listening to music.

"Kim told me she and Jack were practicing today." Grace answered, while adjusting to a more comfortable position on Jerry's chest.

"What's up with Kim? I mean why won't she give Jack another chance? All he does in the dorm is mope around about how stupid he was getting back with Donna when he was making so much progress with Kim."

"WAIT. JERRY! IT'S SATURDAY! KIM AND JACK ONLY HAVE THEIR PRIVATE PRACTICES ON MONDAY, WEDNESDAY, AND FRIDAY. THEY'RE PRACTICING VOLUNTARILY!" Grace exclaimed in realization. Jerry too had realized what Grace had just yelled, and before he knew it Grace was dragging him towards the Karate building.

"Grace! Where are you taking me!" Jerry asked trying to catch up with Grace.

"Jack and Kim's practice room! They would never practice voluntarily unless something happened between them beforehand, and Kim went for a run this morning! Something definitely happened!"

Grace didn't listen though, and just continued to drag Jerry towards Kim and Jack's private practice room specified for use for just the two of them for the whole year. And right before their eyes were a laughing Jack and Kim who weren't sparring but more like goofing around.

Grace wasn't surprised that Kim eventually gave in. From what she heard from Jerry, she had a feeling Jack wasn't going to hurt Kim. Plus Jerry knows Jack better than anyone, they grew up together, and she trusts Jerry. So with that thought in mind, Grace burst through the practice room and was standing there smirking at the fact the Jack and Kim had failed to notice her presence. Jerry quickly followed, not wanting to miss a thing.

"They still haven't noticed that we're here huh?" Jerry asked.

"Nope. Not at all."

"I bet you they'll go out by the tournament."

"That's too much of a time gap. You know you're going to win."

"Got me there Gracie."

"We are not betting on those two."

"Why not? We bet on Milton and Julie."

"Just because we bet on them doesn't mean we're betting on those two."

"Fine."

"Besides, it's obvious I would win, I know more than you do." Grace smirked, and Jerry rolled his eyes knowing it was pointless trying to prove his girlfriend wrong. He had already lost. Might as well stop while he still had some dignity.

"I can't believe they still haven't noticed us standing here." Jerry whispered putting his arm around Grace's shoulders. Grace coughed loudly finally grabbing their attention.

"Having fun there guys?" Jerry asked, with a cocky smirk.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Jack asked, a slight blush forming on his face. Grace and Jerry quickly took notice of it, and made a mental note to be use it against him later.

"Oh just for five minutes." Grace said as if it wasn't a big deal, when in fact it was.

"So what do we have here? Kim and Jack? Friends? I applaud you Brewer. So what'd you do?"

Kim just gave Grace a 'this is serious I'm telling you later look' and Grace understood knowing that it must've had to do with what she heard last night.

"So, we were going to go grab some food, do you guys want to come?" Jerry asked sensing the awkwardness that filled the room when Grace and Kim were having their telepathic moment.

"Kim?"

"Yeah, let's go." Kim said with a smile while grabbing her towel and wiping off the sweat on her forehead.

* * *

Kim was walking towards her English class when Jack had caught up with her.

"Hey! I brought you an apple since I didn't see you at breakfast earlier."

"Yeah, I overslept and I didn't have time to get to breakfast and be on time to class." Kim said gratefully taking the apple Jack got her.

"So, great weather we're having for January aren't we? It's sunny but not freezing."

"Jack, you're my best friend, and out of all the things you can come up with to fill the silence, you decide on the weather?"

"Well what do you want me to talk about?"

"I don't know, but weather is so cliche, I'm positive you can come up with something else."

"Well, then how was your winter break?"

"It was fine. And yours?"

"Why are you answering so stiffly?"

"Stiffly?"

"You know, without going into detail?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just out of it." Jack knew something was seriously bothering her, but decided to let it go for now.

Jack and Kim had grown very close these past few months. He wasn't quite up there on the trust meter with Grace and Julie, but he was definitely up there as one of her best friends. She had grown close to Jerry and Milton, they treated her like the sister they never had. Kim was happy to be surrounded with people like her best friends. Jack though, stood out of all her best friends.

Sure, Grace and Julie were her closest girl best friends, but Jack had somehow surpassed them. Kim didn't understand what brought them so close together these past few months. There was something about they way Jack would treat her, and the look in his perfect chocolate eyes whenever he was around her. Jack had been completely honest and put everything about himself out there for Kim, but she hadn't not just yet. Kim had figured everything about Jack out, hell, she could read him perfectly like a book, but he can never say the same about her. It bothered Jack, but he knew that Kim would open up to him. He didn't want to push the boundaries with her.

* * *

All during break, Kim had been bothered about how she still hadn't told Jack about Brody. They were so close, and she felt that the only thing preventing her from truly being herself was the idea that any moment Jack would show his true colors and go back to being the player that he was. Kim constantly had that fear in the back of her mind. Winter break had given Kim a lot of time to think about her friendship with Jack. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew in the back of her mind that she was falling for him, and Kim was scared of it. Jack was breaking down the walls she so carefully built up like they were nothing, and Kim wasn't trying to rebuild them. She was letting him break them down.

Those thoughts were still bouncing around in her brain during the day, and at the end of the day, she had made a decision.

* * *

Kim was in her and Jack's practice room punching the nonexistent life out of a dummy, trying to get rid of the nervousness, but it did nothing. In fact, it may have made her even more nervous. Kim gave up on that, and decided to sit down on the mat and try to relax. Jack had walked in and noticed that Kim was still in her weird mood. Kim looked up at Jack and took a deep breath.

"Jack, I'm ready to tell you."

**Kim's past has been revealed! I hope this chapter wasn't confusing or anything with all the time skips. If you guys have any questions, feel free to PM me them, and I'd be more than happy to answer them! By the way, school starts tomorrow, so updates may take longer, but I am absolutely NOT going on hiatus! So, review your thoughts, and what you guys thought about this chapter! It's definitely one of the more important ones since there are a bunch of turning points. So please, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Love you guys, and thank you for all the support!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just realized I haven't been doing disclaimers in the chapters so…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, but I do own this plot.**

* * *

Jack had no idea what to think after what Kim had just said. Thousands of thoughts ran through his head. Had he pressured Kim into it? Did she say it because she felt guilty that she hadn't told him? Did she really trust him that much?

"Kim, if I pushed you into this, you really don't have to I mean-"

"No, Jack. I know everything about you, you're my best friend, and yet you still don't know anything about me."

"Kim, really it's not a big deal."

"It is Jack! That past may not seem like a huge life changing thing to you, but it's the reason I'm the way I am!"

"Kim-" Jack said hesitantly, not wanting to anger the blonde more.

"Jack honestly we're going to get nowhere in this friendship if you know nothing about me, and I know you better than anyone, even Donna, ever has."

"Alright, you have a point, but if you ever change your mind halfway through, I completely understand."

Kim brings her knees to her chest, hugging them as if her life depended on it. She brings her head down and takes a few deep breaths trying to convince herself that telling Jack the _whole_ story in detail would lift all the weight off her shoulders. Jack was beginning to worry when several minutes passed and Kim still hadn't moved from her position. With a final deep breath, Kim looks up and at the wall directly across from her and Jack, making sure she doesn't meet his eyes. She knows she shouldn't have told Grace and Julie the short story, but she wasn't ready to tell anyone the whole entire thing in detail either.

"It was last year. I had been training at this one dojo in LA since I was about eight years old. I was bullied a lot because I was blonde, and the only girl doing karate at that dojo. The rest of the boys were my age, but a lot bigger than I was. I was a tiny blonde doing karate. I practically set myself up for it."

Just by hearing that little of the beginning, Jack clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. Kim took a quick glance at him, and took notice of how angry he was getting.

"How could they bully you over something as stupid as that?!"

"Jack! Calm down, it's just the beginning, we were little! They didn't know better. Plus I was taking karate and was the best student, I took them down." Kim said smugly trying to calm him down.

"Aw! That's the best friend I know and love." Jack said happily as he put his arm around Kim.

"You so have a crush on me!"

"You were telling a story!" Jack says trying to cover up what Kim has just said, and changing subject before she noticed the blush forming on his cheeks.

"Yes I know, and don't think I don't see you blushing Brewer." Kim says smirking, and Jack's face just gets redder.

"Anyway, I went to school with all those boys, but we never talked, even in the dojo. The years had gone by, and by the time I was in seventh grade I was a black belt, and the best black belt in the dojo. There was only one other black belt in the dojo, Brody Carlson. All the girls at my school fawned over him. They thought he was perfect, but I knew he wasn't. He treated girls like shit. He made them feel _special_, and they would just fall for it and get hurt in the end. It was all just a game to him and the guys in the dojo. The more hearts he broke, the better he was. More and more girls saw this, but they still fell for it. And while all of this was happening in 8th grade, I had sent my first application to here. No one knew besides my mom of course. I didn't dare tell anyone at the dojo. At my first audition I got declined, I was completely devastated. I had worked my whole life into getting in, and I had been declined. I wanted to give up, because I had worked so hard, and I ended up not even getting in. My mom talked me out of it though, and I kept going, and each year I had been declined until last year -"_  
_

"Wait you got accepted Junior year right?!"

"Yes Jack, that's why I'm here sitting next to you today." Kim explained as if she was talking to a kindergartener.

"Gosh, just double checking best friend..."

"Well as I was saying, I had applied in August of last year, and I had gotten the letter about my audition a few days later. Then, two weeks later Brody started talking me completely out of nowhere. I was still closed off though, like I gave him one word answers or just nodded my head and things like that. At school, he would come over to me when I was at my locker and talk to me, and every day we were getting closer and closer, and I felt like he was truly being himself with me. Around November we started dating, and the whole time I thought there was something different about him, but of course, I was stupid and naive, and I shook it off."

"Kim, don't beat yourself up over this."

"But it's true! I was being naive thinking I was special, well, at least life changing special, not oh you're that girl special, which isn't really a good special I guess."

"That was actually really confusing, but please continue."

"Okay, well, it was around February, and my audition date was February 6th. I still haven't told anyone about my application to Bobby Wasabi, so when Brody asked me out to a date that night, and I told him I had plans that I couldn't tell him about, he stormed off our school campus absolutely pissed off. I didn't really care though, a month before then, I was beginning to get really annoyed with our relationship, he started to get really touchy feely, like every hug his hands went lower than necessary, and things like that. I was just uncomfortable with the whole thing. I had already thought about breaking up with him, it's always been in the back of my mind."

Kim paused for a bit at that point in the story, and stared out the window just reflecting about what happened. Jack, on the otherhand, was finally understanding Kim and where she was going with her story. He realized he's had his arm around Kim for a while now, and she hasn't made a move to get away from him. Jack's broken out of his thoughts when Kim snuggles up to him and takes a deep breath before continuing the story.

"That night of my audition, the senseis and teachers already knew who I was after my many, many auditions, and said I had been accepted right after my spar. Bobby himself gave me my letter of acceptance, I was beyond happy that words couldn't describe."

Jack looks down at Kim and sees that sparkle in her eyes she always has when she's happy and seeing that smile on Kim's face couldn't make him happier in this moment. Kim looks up, feeling that Jack was staring at her, and her smile grows bigger and she's beginning to look like a tomato knowing that her hunch was right.

"You _so_ have a crush on me Jack." Kim says hoping that her little outburst would be enough to make Jack not notice her blush.

"And you _so_ have a crush on me Kimmy." Jack says mocking Kim, which only earns him a slap on the stomach.

"Ow! Okay just keep going, don't mind the unbearable pain I'm in!" Kim playfully rolls her eyes and continues on.

"So the next day, I had planned on telling Brody about my acceptance, and I practically ran through the halls. When I turned the corner to my locker though I saw Brody and the school slut making out. I yelled 'WE'RE OVER' and ran out of school. I wasn't crying over the fact that it was Brody that hurt me, but more over the fact that I had let myself get played like that. I could've seen it coming though, he never got to first base with me. Hell, no one's ever gotten to first base with me. That's probably the reason why he 'dated' me anyway. I haven't talked to him since that day we became friends. Ugh, that's why I was so judgmental of you and I feel horrible about it."

"Kim, don't worry about it. I completely understand. I'm just glad you were able to get that off your chest and know that I'm always here for you 24/7. Always."

"I know, thanks, Jack." Kim says smiling.

"Alright, now let's go get some burgers and frozen yogurt!"

"Bacon cheeseburgers?"

"Well what other burgers would we eat?" Jack says playfully, while pulling Kim up with him.

* * *

"I definitely know for a fact that they are going out."

"I don't know, Grace, maybe he was just comforting her? She did seem pretty sad back there."

"Oh come on, they were cuddling! They _have_ to be dating."

"But didn't you say Kim's really guarded?"

"Yes, and her and Jack have become best friends in a couple of months, hell, I'm pretty damn sure she's closer to him than Julie and me, which I am perfectly fine with."

"She's all Jack talks about, I mean I love the guy, but honestly I wish he would just ask her out already!"

"He obviously doesn't wanna screw it up with her Jerry."

"I know, he always says how he can't force himself onto her no matter how much he wants to date her. He wants them to work, and last forever."

"AW THAT'S SO CUTE."

"But I'm cuter."

"Of course you - wait, where are they going?!"

"Let's follow them! Maybe they're going on a date!"

"I love the way you think Jerry!"

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in basically a month guys! Plus this chapter was really short, but I hope what was revealed makes up for it. So, I was scrolling through the archive one day, and there's a story called _Kickin' it Another Cinderella Story by SkylarXP_ and I have no idea if it's just me, but it's incredibly similar to my other story, _Another Kickin' It Cinderella Story,_ like a bunch of things were really on point, so I was hoping you guys could PM me what you thought about it and if it was just me or not because I got pretty pissed off about it. Anyway, please review your thoughts about this chapter, and I will try to update as soon as I can! Love you guys so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in over a month! February was busy for me because I had finals, and my birthday was on February 6****th****. I kept telling myself I would update, but school just kept piling up. So, here is the very requested next chapter!**

* * *

"Jerry we lost them!"

"Don't blame me chica! You were the one that needed your Starbucks!"

"Hey! You got some too! This isn't all my fault!"

"Maybe we should just go back to campus?"

"Or, we can go to the movies?"

"The movies sound good too!"

* * *

A sudden realization hit Jack as he and Kim were sitting in Yogurtland happily eating their frozen yogurt, "Kim, you never did tell me what Brody was doing here in Seaford. I mean your dojo's in LA isn't it?"

Kim froze in place, the frozen yogurt in her spoon slowly melting. How could she forget the most important detail out of the whole story?! Kim slowly put the melting yogurt in her mouth, and hesitantly swallowed. She had no idea why telling Jack that Brody was a Black Dragon would even be nerve wracking to her, but somehow the thought of potentially going against Brody in the tournament made her nervous.

"Kim are you okay?"

"H-he's a-a-"

Jack took notice of how nervous Kim was becoming, and slowly put a hand on her shoulder to give her some comfort. Jack slowly asked her, "He's a what?"

"A Black Dragon."

Jack looked into Kim's eyes for confirmation, but he knew he didn't need that. Kim wasn't the type of person to lie about things as serious as this. A chime at the door caught their attention, and in walked none other than the two devils, Brody and Donna arm in arm, absorbed in their own world.

"Jack let's get out of here. Please." Jack nodded in complete understanding, and the two grabbed their things hoping they would be able to get away unnoticed, but the odds weren't exactly in their favor.

"Fancy seeing you here Kimberly." Kim cringed at the sound of her full name being called out by Brody. Being called by your full name by your friends and family as a _joke_ is one thing, but having it being used by a complete _douchebag_ is another story.

"I see you've also downgraded your taste Carlson. Did I really ruin your reputation so badly that you've stopped accepting challenges?" Kim spat bitterly, taking a step back. Jack stayed back knowing Kim could handle the situation, although her emotional state was debatable.

"Oh, it's great for you to mention challenges Kim," Brody takes a few steps forward, practically chest to chest with Kim. He leans forward, whispering in Kim's ear, "I hear you and your bodyguard over there are paying a visit in May. Better work on your training, you wouldn't want to break anything. Especially those little walls of yours."

Jack notices Kim freeze in her spot, and instantly knows Brody did something that hit a nerve with her, and he wasn't going to walk away unscathed. Jack quickly runs over and throws a punch to Brody's jaw knocking him over in the process. Brody, infuriated over what Jack has done, quickly gets up and throws a punch at Jack only to have it caught by him.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." Jack smirks.

Kim is brought back out of her thoughts as soon as she hears Jack's voice, and is quick enough to notice where the fight happening between the boys is heading to. Donna on the otherhand takes notice of Kim's reactions to what had just happened and calculates just what she'll do to bring Kim down.

Kim rushes to break up the fight between the boys, only to end up getting punched in the stomach by Brody. Jack is further angered, and just as he's about to throw some deadly punches, Kim is able to weakly cough up a few words, "He's not worth it. Let's go Jack."

"Don't you ever fucking dare come near Kim again, cause next time she won't stop me." Jack says with as much hatred he can muster and Brody just smirks letting him go. Jack rushes to Kim's side and helps her up. He puts and arm around her waist and her arm around his shoulders for support. He quickly calls out an apology to the manager before walking out the door.

"Jack, I'm fine." Kim says as she tries to squirm out of Jack's grip.

"You definitely don't sound fine. Kim just let me help you."

"No, I'm fine."

"Well, can I at least help you to our practice room and I'll call Grace?"

"Fine. This hero-complex of yours can be really annoying." Kim says with a slight smile.

* * *

Jack and Kim had just arrived at their practice room, and Jack was slowly helping Kim down onto the mat.

"What was that back there?" Kim asked.

Jack was slightly confused at her question, "What do you mean?"

"You were beating the shit out of Brody. Then, you were like, 'Don't you ever dare come near Kim again, cause next time she won't stop me.' Why are you so protective of me?"

"You're important to me, and after what Brody did to someone as amazing as you, who wouldn't be protective?"

Kim shyly bites down on her lower lip, earning a smile from Jack. The moment is quickly ruined by Grace barging in shooting out questions concerning Kim and hitting Jack on the arm repeatedly. Jerry runs in from behind and pries Grace off Jack and holds her back as Kim explains.

"Grace, don't worry I'm fine it's not Jack's fault. He was the one who got into a fight, and I made the mistake of interfering. WAIT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ACTUALLY FOUGHT HOW COULD I BE SO INCONSIDERATE?! Are you okay?!" Kim gets up and sees a few cuts on Jack's jawline, and begins to panic.

"You have cuts on your jaw, oh my god and on your lip! Jack!"

"You should kiss it to make it better!" Jerry jokes. Which earns him an elbow to the side from his girlfriend.

"Now is not the time!" Grace whisper-yells.

"Can you guys get some ice in the hall please?" Kim asks, guilt evident in her voice.

Grace notices, and nods, dragging Grace out into the hall with her.

"Jack I'm so sorry I was being so selfish and absorbed in my emotions." Kim whispers, keeping her head down. Jack kneels down to Kim's level when Grace comes back with the bag of ice handing it to Kim. "Jerry and I are going to head out, he needs to go buy some supplies for a project."

Jack knew Grace was just giving an excuse about Jerry's project. If Jerry really did have a project he would've been stressing the entire day. Once Jerry and Grace had left, Kim moved from her position to grab the first aid kit in one of the lockers of their practice room. Jack was awaiting patiently on the mat, thinking of what he would say to Kim. A few seconds later, Kim sat across from Jack pulling out whatever she needed from the kit.

"This might sting a lot." Kim said stoically.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, ignoring the horrible pain he was in. Kim knew he wasn't referring to the punch, but to her emotions.

"I should be the one asking you that, but I'm fine Jack. Don't worry about me."

"You don't have to hold the ice to the cuts Kim, I can do it."

"Sorry."

"Stop saying that."

"Why? I was being selfish and you got hit in the process! I can't help it if I feel guilty about it Jack!"

"But there's nothing to feel guilty about!"

"You got hurt!"

"I'm fine!"

"You certainly don't look fine!"

"Just stop all of this Kim!"

"I can't help who I am!"

"Why can't you just accept how amazing you are?!"

"Because I'm not! Try to understand this from my point of view! It may not seem like it until today, but I have emotions and insecurities too! I'm not solid rock!"

"I never said you were!"

"You didn't need to! It was implied!"

With Kim's last outburst, she gathered her things leaving Jack sitting on the mat contemplating what had just happened between him and his best friend, and how things could have escalated so quickly.

* * *

The fact that Jack and Kim weren't talking, or let alone anywhere near each other in English this morning, made Donna happy. The past few months gave her time to reflect and think about her and Jack's relationship. During those months, she eventually did admit to herself how much of a bitchy, needy, and unreasonable girlfriend she was. It also made her realize that fighting with Kim or starting anything with her would be one, a bad idea altogether, and two, it wouldn't help her get Jack back. It didn't take a genius to see the sparks between Jack and Kim, sparks that were once felt between her and Jack.

At the bell, Kim had burst right out the door, dragging Grace behind her. Donna saw Jack watch Kim leave, despair being the only thing found on his face. Donna gathered her things, and was just about to get ready to walk out when she saw that Jerry was already out the door, probably heading to meet Grace somewhere. Donna's window of opportunity to get Jack back was quickly closing as Jack was practically out the door. Donna rushed to catch up with him, and after a few 'excuse mes' she eventually reached him.

"I'm not in the mood for your antics Donna." Jack says in a monotone, never looking to Donna's side.

"I'm not here to bug you about getting back together. I've accepted your decision, but that doesn't mean that we can't be friends and I can't care about you." Upon hearing this, Jack stops in his tracks and looks down at Donna and tries to analyze what's she's exactly trying to do.

"I've never seen this side of you outside of our relationship."

"Time changes people. So do you want to grab lunch later and talk about it?" Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing, Donna being nice? In public? He saw this as some sort of grand master plan, but one lunch wouldn't hurt right?

"Uh, sure. What class do you have before then?"

"I have physics. Meet me outside the science building?"

"Yeah, sure. See you then Donna." Jack said walking away, leaving Donna to smirk in satisfaction.

* * *

"Jerry, what are we going to do with those two?!"

"I honestly don't know. Jack walked in last night completely out of it, refusing to talk to anyone."

"Kim barged in and went straight to sleep, not even acknowledging us at all. No glances, no nothing."

"Jack really loves Kim."

"I wish I could say the same, but Kim's been so out of it. She hardly talks, and I feel like there's more to what happened last night."

"Wait, did Kim ever mention why Jack got into a fight?"

"Nope, even when we asked what happened. She just seemed so frantic, and not her. I hate seeing her like that."

"Same with Jack. He's never acted this way over girl, even Donna."

As Grace and Jerry were trying to sort out the whole Kim and Jack problem at the lunch table, Milton came and took a seat at the table. "If you guys are worried now, it's about to get worse." Jerry and Grace couldn't possibly understand how much worse it could get, but they obviously didn't exhaust all their options.

"Jack's at lunch with Donna right now. Discussing Jack's situation with Kim," Milton said sadly, and began to explain how he knew due to the lack of response from the two lovebirds. "I was walking by, and I know it's rude, but I couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation. Donna was being nice and considerate saying she accepted Jack's decision but still cared about him as a friend and offered to talk the situation out with him over lunch."

"There's nothing better than the feeling of replacement right guys?" Kim said sarcastically. No one had noticed her walk up behind Milton. She had heard the entire thing.

"Kimster, it's not like that-"

"Jerry, it's fine. You don't need to explain it to me. I get it. Maybe it's better that we only acknowledge each other at practices. Winning the tournament is what really matters, I completely understand what he was doing the whole time. We could've kept the whole thing professional instead of complicating things like this."

"But Kim-"

"Grace, you don't need to explain either. Look I'm not that hungry I'm just going to go for a run alright? I'm done with classes for the day anyway. Don't worry about it." Kim stood up and left, not bothering to look back, ignoring her friends' calls. She knew she was jumping to conclusions and being negative. But negative people have a better grasp on reality.

* * *

It was around 7:30 and Kim and Jack began practice at 8. Jack had decided to come early and get warmed up. His lunch with Donna had left his mind in a huge mess, and he needed to sort it out. At lunch he had been careful not to reveal anything about Kim, because it was obvious she was up to something. She tried to keep up a conversation, but Jack didn't have the heart to actually try. Yes, he felt bad, but all he wanted to do was get his best friend back.

He didn't notice Kim was there until she tapped him on the shoulder. "For the sake of the tournament, and ourselves, I think it's best we only acknowledge each other during practices and anything tournament related. We don't talk outside of that or even dare to talk to each other otherwise." Jack didn't understand where all of this came from. Kim sounded just so _professional_ and cold-hearted. Not the sarcastic, yet sweet Kim he knew.

"Why?"

"Obviously the friendship thing didn't work out for us at all, so this is obviously best for us."

"Where is all of this bullshit coming from?!" Jack was beginning to get angry, he didn't understand what was making Kim so much more cold-hearted.

"You still have feelings for Donna and I don't want to get in the way of that! I'm insecure about myself and it ruins everything! _My feelings_ ruin everything!"

"There's nothing wrong with your feelings! And you know there isn't anything going on at all between Donna and me! I don't even talk to her anymore!"

"I can't believe you would lie to my face just like that! Even more reason we can't be friends or anything more than that!"

In the heat of all the emotions, Jack had completely forgotten about his lunch with Donna which gives Kim even more reason to be mad at him. But the thing that really caught his attention was the last part of her outburst, _we can't be friends or anything more than that_.

"You would actually consider being more than friends?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"You said, and I quote, 'we can't be friends or anything more than that' meaning you've thought about it."

"It was the emotions we were in the heat of the moment. Let's get to practice Brewer."

"Brewer? We're back there again? Alright then Crawford I'll respect your wishes. Just know that it's killing me on the inside."

"What the hell are you talking about? There's no need for you to play with my emotions."

"So you admit that by me saying that I'm playing with your emotions?"

"Well, how would you know? You implied I was a rock with no emotions last night."

"Implied isn't the same as actually saying it."

"Let's just practice okay? I really want to win this tournament."

* * *

Grace and Kim were sitting on a bench in the park talking about what happened last night at practice. Grace knew Kim was going to admit it soon, she'd been furiously stabbing the same piece of lettuce for the past few minutes.

"Don't take your emotional turmoil out on that poor piece of lettuce."

"Now is not the time for humor, Grace."

"You love Jack."

"What?! Where the fuck did your brain go?!"

"It's still perfect in my head. You're just in denial."

"I am absolutely not in denial."

"You were jealous that Donna and Jack had lunch together, you've been so out of it without Jack, you let it slip a bunch of times that you basically like-liked him without actually saying the words. Kim, denying it is only going to make the whole situation worse."

"There's nothing to admit."

"Ugh fine, you're going to admit it to me eventually, and when you get your happily ever after, at your wedding I'm going to be the one saying 'I told you so' during my maid of honor speech."

"Whatever will help you sleep at night!"

Kim sang in a sarcastic sing-songy voice, as she walked away ignoring Grace's calls about her feelings. Kim always thought feelings only get you hurt and ruin your life, if you choose to ignore them, then you don't get hurt. There's nothing that hasn't proved her theory wrong. And she wants it to stay that way.

**Again, I'm really sorry for the ridiculously long wait, and you guys just ending up with a sucky chapter. I hope you understand that school is a priority for me, and I want to make sure the chapters I upload for you guys are good enough for you. I'm really sorry to disappoint you with this sucky chapter again, but there's going to be a huge time skip next chapter, but don't worry I'll remind you in that chapter too, and a whole lot of plot twists are gonna begin to appear. Please leave me your reviews and thoughts! APRIL FIRST THOUGH GUYS FANGIRLING FEELS I JUST CANT THE PROMO I SAW IT AND OH MY GOODNESS KICK FEELS EXPLODING ALL OVER THE PLACE IN LESS THAN A MONTH ADFJAHDJKFHAJDFH okay I'm done with my fangirl moment please review love you guys!**


End file.
